


Lost and Found

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Gabriel, Darkness, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Bunker, Lost and Found, M/M, Nightmares, One Word Prompts, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost (Old English): unable to find one’s way; not knowing one’s whereabouts; denoting something that has been taken away or cannot be recovered.<br/>Found (Latin / Old French): having been discovered by chance or unexpectedly, in particular.</p>
<p>Gabriel can't find Sam, and delves into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Gabriel whirled around, eyes frantically flitting around. There was nothing. He couldn’t see _anything_. _Why couldn’t he see anything?_

“Sam?” he called out, twisting to look behind him. “ _Sam_?”

_“Gabriel!”_

Sucking in a startled gasp, Gabriel’s head snapped toward the direction of the response. It was faint, almost muffled, but he definitely heard him. “Sam! Where are you?!”

_“…riel! Help!”_

Gabriel surged forward, cutting through the pitch-black fog that accumulated around him. Sam’s voice dropped out again, and Gabriel’s eyes widened as he continued to sprint forward, his breaths coming out in pants. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Sam, keep calling out, damnit, _I’m coming!_ ”

_“…iel! Gab—”_

Sam’s voice cut off, and Gabriel’s run stuttered to a halt, bewildered by the abruptness. He panted, a sheen of cold plastered over his forehead and neck, and he strained to hear. “Sammy!” he cried.

Gabriel’s heart gave a magnificent pulse of dread as a horrifying, blood-curling scream suddenly pierced through the air, the purest sound of agony roaring through the still darkness, vibrating and striking Gabriel to his quivering core. Sam was screaming. _Sam was screaming_.

“ _SAM!_ ” Gabriel screeched, lunging once more into a dead sprint. He didn’t know where he was going; Sam’s shrieks were everywhere, resonating and echoing all around him, and he had no idea where he was. Gabriel had no idea where _Sam_ was. “ _SAM, ANSWER ME_!”

“ _Gabrieeeel!”_ Sam’s bellow punched through the air, bodiless, terrified, agonized.

“I can’t find you, where are you?!” Gabriel howled into the blank abyss, stumbled to a halt, hands on his knees, heaving out sobs more than pants. “ _SAM!_ ”

“Gabriel! Hey, hey, hey! Gabriel, wake up!”

A wild gasp nearly choked Gabriel as he woke up with a frantic start, eyes peeling open and pooling with hot moisture, heart throbbing erratically in his chest, and blood rushing in his ears.

It was still dark. He still couldn’t see anything. The sounds of Sam’s screams still echoed in his arms, a taunt in his waking state.

Gabriel gave a keening whimper, closed his eyes, and began to loudly sob.

“ _Gabriel_ , hey, hey, it’s okay!” a voice suddenly said, and Gabriel felt hands enclosing around his cheeks, fingers caressing his cheeks, drenched and cold with tears. “Gabriel, it’s _okay_! You’re okay, come on. You’re okay.”

“S-Sam?” Gabriel whispered, sniffing wetly as he opened his eyes. His vision was wrecked and blurry with tears, but he could see the outline that was undoubtedly Sam Winchester, illuminated by the soft glow of a nearby lamp. Sam smiled waveringly down at him, thumbs rubbing soothingly at his cheeks, and Gabriel slumped into the bed, a relieved sob huffing out of him. “ _Sam_.”

“Oh thank God,” Sam breathed, leaning down to press his forehead against Gabriel’s with a shaky sigh, and Gabriel went cross-eyed trying to ensure that Sam didn’t leave his sight even for a moment. “You… You got too close to Amara, and she just wrapped herself up in you, and you were shaking and _screaming_ and it was…”

Sam stopped himself, closing his eyes with a fluttering breath. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, stroking Gabriel’s cheeks.

Gabriel nodded frantically, sucking in his bottom lip with a wet sniff, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Sam’s neck, tugging him close. The hunter instantly fell into his embrace, tucking his face into Gabriel’s neck, his lips brushing underneath Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel released a short, teary sigh, burrowing his face into Sam’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t find you, I thought I lost you,” Gabriel mumbled, his voice trailing off into a choked whisper. The remnants of Sam’s screams made him shut his eyes tight, a few more tears leaking out, and he increased the strength of his grip on Sam, his muscles quivering with the force. “I thought I lost you.”

“Shhhh,” Sam soothed, a hand snaking underneath Gabriel’s skull, and his fingers began to stroke through Gabriel’s hair comfortingly. “You found me. It’s okay. You found me.”


End file.
